


Running Towards You

by Princessark



Series: Version Of How This Season Will Be [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessark/pseuds/Princessark
Summary: This is kinda my version on how this season will play out..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the show in a long time.. enjoy reading.. hopefully I did fine

If someone told Stiles that she would end up hating her town and break the friendship between her and Scott, she would have argued with that person and would have told that person that she would never hate her beloved town and Scott and her are best friends for life. But who knew that everything would change the moment they were introduced to Supernatural world when Scott was bit by crazy Peter?


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> her dad is attacked by a supernatural creature, her so called best friend is ignoring her and so is the rest of the Mccall pack. Derek feels uneasiness and unhappiness far away from Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter.. hope you guys like it

Stiles paced back and forth in the waiting room at the Hospital hoping that the doctors will give her a positive news about her dad. Normally, the wounds would heal but this is a critical case meaning that this will not help in big doses but in small doses. Lydia came rushing the moment she heard that her best friend's dad had been attacked by a supernatural creature and is in hospital. She saw Stiles and hugged her and let her cry freely. "Stiles, is it going to help him." Asked Lydia as she let stiles go. "No." Replied Stiles before starting to cry again, she resisted crying because she wants to be strong for him but then again her dad would surely tell her that it is ok to cry and be weak sometimes. Besides, she has a deep family secret that only she, her dad, Lydia and Parrish knows and it is something she is not going to reveal to anybody anytime soon especially her former best friend Scott and his pack. He did tell her that she is no longer part of his pack, its ok because she is already belongs to the Hale Pack since day one because it is revealed that she and Derek are mates. But, they kept this knowledge to themselves and to the members of his pack. Derek felt uneasiness and sadness which made him wake up in the middle of the night of New York. He got up and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water perhaps it would ease his mind. When he went to the kitchen, he saw Isaac drinking water. "Cant sleep?" Asked Derek as he ruffled Isaac hair and turned around to pour a glass of water. "I am feeling uneasy and sad." Replied Isaac as Derek sat down aside from him. Before he could reply, the remaining members of his pack and sat down with them. He asked them whether they are feeling the same way and they nodded answering his question. "Can you call mom"? Asked Isaac, Derek smiled because it made him happy to see Isaac calling Stiles mom. He started calling her mom when they made it official to his pack members san Scott who was not present at the pack meeting because he does not believe that Derek was his alpha and told them that he and she was mates for life. He could clearly remember that day because it made Stiles tear up and officially accepted Isaac as her pup and told him that he can call her mom if he wants to


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek calls Stiles but ends up talking with Lydia who tells him on what has happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter. Thanks for reading and giving kudos and bookmarking this story..

Lydia tried her best to calm her best friend down as she cried and tried to remain strong at the same time. If someone told her that she would end up becoming best friends with Stiles someone whom she use to ignore in High School when she was popular, she would have scoffed and tell that person that it would never happen in a million years yet here they are after being thrown to the supernatural world and she discovering that she is a Banshee just like her Grandmother. She told Stiles to go home with her, to rest and eat something because Stiles is so focused on her father's situation right now. Stiles only agreed when Parrish told them that he would inform them if anything changes. During these times, she is truly glad that Parrish is with them and especially her because after Jackson, she had only few relationships but nothing serious. Once she finally managed to convince Stiles to come with her and go home to take a rest and eat something, she grabbed the keys of Stiles jeep and gently lead her out of the hospital. She really hoped that they wouldn’t meet Scott or any other members of his pack because she is pretty sure that she wouldn’t be able to control her anger towards them.  
How dare they? They should have at least the decency to protect the humans from the supernatural creatures. But unfortunately it seems that so called mighty True Alpha Scott does not care. She has the urge and go to him and slap him. But, no she would not do such thing because she at least the dignity and pride unlike them. Soon, they have reached Stiles home and with great coaxing and persuading, Stiles had finally agreed to eat and sleep for a while.  
Once Stiles went to sleep, Lydia also sort of lied down in the sofa because she is tired of everything and a phone ringing cut her train of thoughts. She looked at Stiles’ phone to see who is calling and it was Derek. She knew that she has to tell him everything that has happened after he left the town. She picked up the phone before she could say hello there was a "hello mom" line said by Isaac. "Its me Lydia." Said she and Isaac was confused because why is Lydia is picking up his mom's phone so he asked her the reason and her answer is that she is sleeping and before he could reply, she asked him to give the phone to Derek and once he gave the phone to him before Derek could say anything to her, she immediately told him everything that had happened. Once she finished, he thanked her and disconnected the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tells the pack about what has Scott has done and makes plans to go back

Derek didn’t say anything for a long time once he disconnected the phone call with Lydia which made his pack mates worry. Erica finally called him by his name many times which made him look up and realise that his pack mates are waiting for him to say something regarding the phone call. He knew that he cannot lie to any of them since their pack bond is much stronger than ever before. Not to mention, they have two new members of the pack who happens to be the mates of Jackson and Isaac. He finally sighed and told them everything. While telling them what Lydia told him, he could tell from their expressions that it has turned from shock to disbelieving? Once he finished, Isaac hugged him suddenly and started crying. Derek was confused but he tried to console him by saying "Isaac, what's wrong?" "I befriended Scott and he now hurt Mom which makes me feel ashamed of myself because what on the earth I was thinking." Said Isaac as he removed himself from the hug. "Don’t worry. I do not blame you in fact I blame myself because if only I was a better Alpha during that time." Said Derek looking at his betas because it is something that he should have told them long time ago. "No, Derek we do not blame you in fact you are the best Alpha and father figure that anybody could ask for. I shouldn’t be surprised by Scott's behaviour after all he did throw me across the wall when he found out that I started dating Alison." Said Isaac as he remembered the incident which made him angry now because of what that jackass did to his mother. And nobody messes with his mother. "So, what you guys suggest?" Asked Derek and everybody was surprised when Jackson replied "I say we go back to Beacon Hills and teach him a lesson."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia tells Stiles about the phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day.. enjoy reading

Meanwhile in Stiles’ home, she woke up from her slumber and thought that she has imagined it all but her father fighting for his life image convinced her that what had happened is pretty much real. She came downstairs and saw Lydia sleeping on the sofa, during these kind of days she is pretty much glad that she at least has one true friend that she can count in. She was just about to head back to her room when she heard Lydia call out her name. She came near the sofa and sat down in the available space before she could say something Lydia said "Derek called you." "What? What did he say? No scrap that, what did you say to him'? Asked Stiles because she knew that if there is a huge chance of Lydia telling him everything, he would be now making plans to come back here right now. "I told him about everything that has happened since he left. He deserves to know, after all you two are mates." Replied her best friend. "What was his reaction"? Asked Stiles slowly because if his reaction is anger then she can call him back and try to calm him down. But when she told her that he only said thank you, she left out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding until now. She has no reason to worry but little did she know that she has the right to worry because her mate is coming back and has every intention of destroying her former best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles talk, she tries to convince him not to come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the new chapter.. thanks for the kudos, bookmarks and comments for this story.. means a lot to me

Meanwhile at Derek's apartment in New York, everyone was busy packing their essential things to take back to Beacon Hills. They are not going to stay long, they just need to teach a particular person a lesson for hurting Stiles who is important to the pack in each different way. While they were packing, Derek's phone started ringing and he took it out of his pocket and saw it was his mate calling. He eagerly accepted the call and started talking whereas everyone stopped what was they were doing and listened to the conservation that was happening between their Alpha and his mate. Derek was happily talking to her when unknown to them came to the topic that was haunting them, when she found out that they were coming back to hurt him she told them that they shouldn’t come back because she will take care of the problem and not to mention that Scott has a truce with the Alpha pack meaning that he will definitely take advantage of it to hurt the Hale pack. Whereas, Derek tried to make her understand that they are not scared of any threats because their pack is much stronger than ever before.  
Later, the phone call disconnected and he told them what they pretty much know by now and the plan to go back to their home town is still on and everyone to hurry up because otherwise they might end up missing their flight. Meanwhile, Stiles is freaking out because he is coming back and if Scott got a wind of that then it will be a war, not to mention that Deaton would aid Scott in destroying the Hale pack once for all. Thank God, she never trusted Deaton because if he knew her secret then she is pretty much sure that he would try to do something unethical. Just then a buzz on her phone broke her train of thoughts, she quickly checked her phone and saw that it was Parrish telling her that her father has woken up and is asking for her. She quickly swiped her keys from the desk and called Lydia and together they went to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up and Stiles goes to him

While on the way to the hospital, she told Lydia regarding the phone call she had just now with her mate. Lydia told her that she is not surprised and if it comes out as a war then she should use her secret weapon to help the Hale pack. Stiles didn’t answer after that, she got lost in her thoughts and she entered the hospital and wasn’t listening until Parrish gently laid his hand on her shoulder she snapped out of her thoughts.  
She smiled at him and entered the room where her father was currently kept now. Her father looked so much older than he looked before and the scars can be seen easily, she started crying and went towards him. He held her and whispered soothing things to his daughter. John knew that his daughter couldn’t survive if he died today and sometimes he thanks his lucky stars that he has a daughter like her and a mate like Derek who cares for her including her friends Parrish and Lydia because they will take the responsibility of looking after her when he is busy or gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' secret is finally revealed and Stiles asks questions regarding the attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day. enjoy reading

Once she stopped crying, she sat down in the chair right next to the bed. "How are you feeling? Is the scars healing and what kind of thing attacked you"? Stiles could have go on questioning her father without taking a breath until John told her "Stiles, breathe. That's it, take a deep breath. I will answer every question that you have. I am still stiff and sore right now, the scars are little bit healing because I cannot use my hands right now and I do not know what attacked me." Replied John as he took a glance at his daughter who looked like she haven’t eaten or slept at all. "I can do it. While doing it, I will tell you the latest news. And yes, I slept and ate something because Lydia forced me to. You can’t argue with her because she is a force to reckon with." Said Stiles as she stood up from the chair and came near her father to heal the scars and wounds. So she started doing it while telling what has happened while he was at hospital. While she was talking he thought that sometimes it easy to forget that she is the daughter of two powerful people meaning that her mother is a spark and whereas he is a warlock.   
Combined with their powers, his daughter is the most powerful supernatural person but they rarely use their powers ever since his wife died and they used their power to make their aura human scent like.   
"Wait, Derek is coming back? What is going to happen if Scott challenges him to an Alpha fight."? Asked John the moment his daughter got to that piece of news. "Yes, I do not know but I do know that Scott might hurt him because he would think Derek as a threat." Replied Stiles just then she had a brilliant idea hopefully this is one of her crazy idea that would work out


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes a plan with her father, all she needs it to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating any sooner,, my laptop had some problems and real life demanded attention now it is ok.. so enjoy the ne

He knew the look on his daughter’s face meaning that she has an idea. "What is it?" He asked her fondly. “I just had a crazy idea and I am not sure that you would approve of it." Replied Stiles as she sat down in the chair to recharge herself because she hasn’t used her magic in long time so she got tired easily. He told her that he would support any idea of hers as long as she does not get hurt. Soon, she proceeded to tell her idea to her father which is essentially breaking out Peter from the mad house and him trying to convince her mate not to come back but he does not listen and came her she needs the pack to listen her voice of concern which hopefully will stop the impending war which hasn’t started yet. He knew that breaking Peter out of the mad house is an illegal task and sue him for being worried about his daughter's safety since he knew that Scott might do anything to hurt her if he comes to know what she is doing. So he stopped her mid-sentence and told her that instead of breaking in she could use Parrish's help in this situation. They can go there under the pretend that Peter is being shifted somewhere else under the orders of him. Stiles agreed to the idea and quickly went outside to bring Parrish inside so that her dad can explain the idea to him whereas she can tell Lydia on what is going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day. enjoy reading

Meanwhile outside the room, Lydia and Parrish were having discussion about the latest attack and on how Scott is behaving immaturely and not believing what Stiles told him about Theo and believing Theo's words. Just then Stiles came outside and told him that her father wants to talk to him about something important. He went inside and wondered what his boss want to talk about. Stiles occupied the seat that was taken by him a few seconds later and started telling Lydia about her crazy plan that she just now had.  
Lydia listened to the plan and approved it but she reminded Stiles about the risks that comes along with the plans. Stiles told her that she is aware of the risks and she is pretty much ready to overthrow the risks and complete the plan. Parrish entered his boss room and saw John was watching the news. "Sheriff, Stiles told me that you wanted to see me". Said Parrish. "Yes, Parrish. I need to see you regarding an important matter." Said John and he indicated Parrish to sit beside him. Parrish sat down and soon John proceeded to tell him about the plan and what is his role and to make sure that his daughter's former friend does not come to know about this especially that evil Dr. Deaton because he is pretty sure that Deaton would do something to harm his daughter if Scott asks him.  
Parrish nodded his head to indicate that he understood the whole plan and stood up to go outside when he was about to go outside when John told him "Keep her safe until Derek comes." "Yes sir, I will do my best to keep her safe. She is my mate's best friend and also one of my friend." Said Parrish then he went out where Stiles and Lydia were talking but when they saw him they stopped talking.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading

He nodded his head to indicate that Sheriff has told him everything and that he was understood what has to be done. The girls stood up and Parrish went to the nurse station and asked one of the nurse to let them know if anything changes and then soon they headed out of the hospital and went to the jeep. They rode in a quiet silence and they had reached their destination. When they got out of the jeep, she remembered what happened the last time she was here and it was not pleasant memories. Lydia grabbed her hand and squeezed it to calm her down and soon they went inside. Parrish showed his badge to the front office and told the person what Sheriff told him to tell them. The girls waited outside until Parrish came back with Peter. Stiles checked her phone apparently she had a message from Derek to simply tell her that he and the rest of the pack are now at airport and has just checked in. She showed Lydia the message to which she simply said "Let's hope this does not start with a war if he is coming back." Soon Parrish and Peter with his signature smirk came out of the mad house. They didn’t say anything simply and rode off to the preserve where they can talk in peace. "Am I really going to transferred to somewhere else or is there something that is going on that I should know about"? Asked Peter breaking the silence.   
"No, it is a part of a plan that I made." Replied Stiles and he asked her whether it is something that he ought to know or should not know about. She then gave him a short version of the plan and what is his role. Once she finished, he nodded his head to indicate that he has understood his role just then her phone buzzed and it was from Derek telling her that they have boarded on the plane at this moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells Peter everything that has happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading guys this chapter

They have finally reached the preserve to which Peter raised his eyebrows yet made no comment. Once they got out of the jeep, they made their way to the centre of the place which will help Stiles to concentrate on her magic not to mention she needs to make sure that nobody from her former best friend's pack would notice the change of the smell in the surroundings now thinking about it she needs to create another magical spell which would hide the scent of them especially Peter because she is now trying her level best to stop the war before it even started. They started walking and Parrish alongside with Peter used their super senses to double check that there is nobody following them. The silence is pretty much strong and somebody can cut the silence with a knife because nobody is planning anytime to talk any time soon until Peter broke the silence by simply asking "So, what happened between you and Scott? I thought you two are tight as glue struck together."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the continuation of the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating.. I was away for holidays and came back yesterday.. will try to update... thanks for the kudos, bookmarks and comments means a lot to me..

The trio looked at each other on to decide who will tell him on what has happened during his time spent at the mad house it was no surprise that Stiles started telling him on what has happened and on how long it has been going on. Peter didn’t look surprised at least when he heard on what has happened during his absence. That Scott boy does not know what it means to be a werewolf and where did the bullshit True Alpha nonsense came from because he has certainly never heard of it until that back stabbing Deaton told them. He truly regrets biting Scott but what to do because it happened when he was not in his correct senses.  
Right now, it is not the right time to think about the past because at this moment they need to concentrate on the plan and stop Derek and Scott from fighting each other. Derek and his pack had finally reached Beacon Hills after spending two days on a plane. He looked everywhere and soon spotted Stiles alongside with Lydia, Parrish and Sheriff who is bandaged heavily apparently his wolf growled because it saw its mate's father injured. He hushed the wolf for it is not the time to get bloodthirsty for revenge and soon he and Stiles met in the middle and hugged each other tightly as if they might be separated if they let go of each other.  
They continued hugging each other and Derek subtly scented her until someone coughed they let go of each other which made Stiles blush and soon the rest of the pack hugged Stiles and scented her. They also hugged and handshake the remaining because they are part of the Hale Pack and nobody gets left behind because they are a family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone started planning on what to come and how to stop it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day.. enjoy reading

They have reached the Preserve where Peter is waiting for them but Derek and the rest of the pack has no idea about it, she really hoped that he would listen to what she has to say without trying to attack Peter first. They climbed out of their respective cars and when they saw Peter it is exactly what she predicted. She sighed a shrug and went in between them to stop them from hurting each other. "Stop it Derek, he is on our side and Peter you promised me that you won’t try to hurt him. So I beg you to stop otherwise I will do something that will make me regret later." Said Stiles as she placed both of her hands in Derek and Peter. They seemed to have a conservation with their face and eyebrows and later they turned back to human which made Stiles breath out a relief because she won’t like it if her mate got injured and no matter how many times Peter has been creepy and bad in the past he is pack.  
"Explain." Said Derek as he hugged her again to scent her. So, Stiles explained the reasons why Peter is out of the mad house with him cutting her out and telling him reasons why they should not fight Scott yet unless he possess a bigger threat to their pack. Once they both finished explaining, Derek got lost in a deep thought and turned around to face the rest of the pack members and asked them whether it is ok to postpone the fight. They all agreed to postpone unless Scott threatens them in some way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading..

"Now that everybody has decided not to rip anybody's throat with their teeth, I need everybody's cooperation with what I am supposed to do." Said Stiles as she faced everybody who had sat down in the burnt down Hale house because according to her this is one place that Scott would ignore unless he has a reason. "You are the boss." Replied Jackson surprising Stiles because she was used to him being rude and always humiliating her and Scott during the glory days apparently he has changed. "Thanks Jacks for the vote of the confidence." Said Stiles as she beamed at him and him returning the smile. Then she proceeded explaining her plan and when she revealed her secret to the rest it was understandable to say that they were shocked and she was asked why she didn’t use her magic to defend her and her dad came in front and told them the reasons. They understood her and once she finished explaining Erica and Isaac said "Wow mom, you are pretty badass." She blushed and until Derek came in front of her and gave her the biggest kiss of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day.. enjoy reading

Once they have reached the house, they got inside and settled down to talk about their plans before they could start planning, Stiles raised her hand and asked whether she could say something. Everyone agreed because she was the Alpha's mate and it is the custom of the werewolves to respect and listen to the Alpha's mate and soon she stood in the middle but couldn’t find the words to say, this is surprising because normally she had brain mouth filter and once she started rumbling there is no limit for her because she will continue to speak until somebody got fed up and told her to keep quiet. Derek stood up and gave her hand a squeeze to encourage her to speak whatever it is on her mind, she smiled at him because it helped her and made her happy because she has someone like Derek in her life.  
Right now, it is not the time to think about such things since they have pressing matters soon she first started telling them about her secret which made everyone surprised and both Erica and Isaac shouted "You are a badass pack mom." To which Stiles blushed whereas Peter mentioned that no wonder she was different from the rest of the humans he has come across. Then the rest of the plans she explained once she finished everyone agreed that it was the best plan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone from Scott's pack had seen them now what is going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day.. enjoy reading

They all headed out of the house before Stiles remembered the most important thing that she was supposed to do in order to protect her pack. She quickly chanted a spell and blasted its power towards her pack. "Umm, mom what did you do?" Asked Isaac from her side. "Pup, I put a spell that wouldn’t make your scents prominent so that Scott wouldn’t know that you all are here. If he comes to know that you all are here then it’s going to be a disaster." Replied Stiles soon they headed towards a diner because it is almost lunch time and everyone was hungry.  
If only somebody was on a lookout, then that person would have seen someone from Scott's pack had seen them and quickly went to tell the news. That person is none other than Malia who had seen them. Malia ran as fast she could to give the news to Scott but when she reached his house, she couldn’t hear his heartbeat so she went to the next place where Scott hangs around and that is Deaton's clinic. Just her luck, everyone else from the pack was there also so it would be easier for her to tell the news. She quickly went inside the clinic and there was everybody discussing about the lack of supernatural activities and how Liam should start training with Scott in order to learn how to protect the town while Scott goes to college. She quickly shouted excitedly "Scott, I have news." "What happened Malia? Calm down at least." Asked Scott wondering what kind of news is he going to get. "I saw Derek with his pack alongside with Stiles, Lydia, Parrish and Sheriff." Replied Malia knowing fully well that Stiles is no longer part of Scott's pack and if someone was seen with the enemy then there are going to some consequences.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia has told her pack on what she has seen. How is Scott going to react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated finally.. thanks for the kudos, comments and bookmarks to this story.. means a lot to me

Scott was beyond angry when he heard Malia's story because first of all how dare Stiles join the enemy and second of all he is the True Alpha and can easily defeat Derek in a fight. If he kills Derek in the fight, he might gain more power and kill the rest of the Hale pack then perhaps the rest of the werewolf packs might fear him and treat him as a person who is undefeatable. He is already famous for being the True Alpha.  
Now what he is going to do with Stiles? He turned to corner and tuned down the rest of the noise so that way he can plan. After a few seconds, he had finally got it. He can make someone from his pack to hold her so that way she can watch him killing Derek and if she plans to attack him he can easily dispose her. She is just a useless human who had luck with her side for able to defeat the rest of the supernatural creatures who tried to attack the town previously. What he didn’t know that she has the power to destroy him and the rest of the pack if he tries to kill the Hale pack.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading

Everyone in the Hale pack was just walking in the Preserve to go to Stiles’ house for dinner when all the wolves started to smell someone's scent. "What happened? Is it a threat"? Asked Stiles as she looked around the source who is responsible for Derek to flash his red eyes and fangs to come out. The rest of the pack members even flashed their yellow eyes in response while suddenly Lydia started screaming due to this all the werewolves howled in pain. Stiles stiffed in horror because she knew that if Lydia started screaming it meant a supernatural death but whose?  
Lydia stopped screaming and the rest of the others stopped flashing their eyes whereas Parrish burst into flames and then Stiles and Sheriff had their magic senses started tingling meaning that there is a storm brewing and this is the calm before the storm starts. Everyone has a moment with their supernatural powers and later Derek replied "Its Malia, she was here." At that moment, Stiles felt like a panic attack coming because if Malia saw them and obviously she would tell Scott and he would try to attack them. Derek saw his mate having a panic attack and try to calm her down by telling her to breathe in and out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the war is starting..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy reading guys

While this is happening, Sheriff observed them and he smiled because he cannot believe that his little daughter is all grown up into a powerful woman. She has a mate that loves truly and a pack that will protect her until their last breath. He looked at the sky as if talking to his late wife who is in Heaven and thought to himself "I am pretty sure you would be proud of our daughter today.”   
Once Stiles calmed down, she turned around and told to the rest of the pack to head back to the burnt house because there had been a change of plans and right now there is a war coming and everyone needed to train harder than ever before. Over the past of the weeks, the McCall and Hale pack trained to attack and defeat each other. Whereas Stiles worked with an old friend of Peter who happens to be a powerful spark, she had learned a lot of new spells heck she even learned to create new spells. Though they all are getting ready for the war and protect the Hale legacy she didn’t want to hurt her old pack and former best friend but if the time comes then she will not hold back. Nobody complained once due to the training that has increased because it is a war that will determine a lot of things from the outcome.  
In the McCall pack, Scott only taught his betas and other members how to kill and didn’t teach any techniques on how to save themselves whereas Deaton supplied them with mountain ash and wolfs bane and taught Mason on what are the weak points of the werewolves and laced the knifes and arrows with them so that way Mason can injure them easily whereas in the Hale pack, Derek and Peter taught the pack every technique which would work and won’t work out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle has started.. who will win and lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy guys

It was time for the battle and everyone felt ready and anxious at the same time. Sheriff was at home because he hasn’t fully recovered yet but he is protected because every inch of her house is covered with mountain ash so nobody can enter the house and attack her father.  
The place where both of the pack has designated to meet is at the Preserve where a sense of Deja vu can be felt because it was the place where it all started. However, before the battle begin the Hale pack has sent out to the message to the pack to have peace talks but they haven’t replied so they have no other choice.  
Both of the packs has arrived and ranks are spread, Boyd is near Derek and Stiles remained to his another side to indicate that she is Alpha mate the most important position apart from Boyd who is the second in command.  
She cannot believe that it has come to this and she searched Scott's face to see any traces of her former best friend who is like a puppy and never thought of ill towards anybody but she cannot find them instead she saw someone who has become cocky and arrogant due to the abilities he has gained from the bite and being proud for being the rare Alpha also known as True Alpha which according to Peter never existed in any cases. "Scott please, don’t start this war. You might regret it." Pleaded Stiles hoping that Scott would listen to her because she didn’t want to lose anyone in either pack but unfortunately it seems that Scott is not going to listen to any of her pleas. "Why should I listen you? You are the reason why this started, you killed my true love and finally joined the enemy." Taunted Scott as his words had the desired effect on the werewolves in Hale pack since they bared their fangs and flashed their eyes as warning for threatening the Alpha mate and the pack mother.  
Isaac was beyond furious because how dare Scott say those awful things to his mother and moreover he really regrets the time he spent with Scott more than his Alpha and believed everything Scott has said to him. But never again, he would literally rip the smug look on Scott's face once he and the rest of his pack defeated the McCall pack.  
With much warning, the McCall pack started attacking and whereas the Hale pack fell into defensive poses to defend and attack. Stiles was taken to safety despite her arguing that she can take down the werewolves Derek was having none of that because he didn’t want any harm to come to his mate. The fight continued with howls sounds coming and Stiles was beyond anxious because she didn’t know who was winning and losing at that time she felt pain in her hand as someone gripped her hand tightly. She gasped in pain and turned around and saw it was Malia. Malia tightened her grip on Stiles’ hand and took to the clearing where Stiles saw both of the packs had some injuries but the worst injuries had been suffered by her pack because they had wolfs bane in their system. If Stiles didn’t do anything sooner, then they might die. If only, she could ripped out Malia's grasp then she can go and help them but she just noticed one thing. That Derek was missing and that is when she started panicking because she is imagining the worst of how she will find Derek.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle is over but there is one thing left for Stiles to do.. will she able to protect her pack and Derek or lose against the enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised today I had updated a new chapter.. to my readers I would like to tell you all that I try my best to update but since I need focus my energy on studies because I am starting university soon it might take a while to update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter

She felt like Scott might have killed Derek or burned him alive if any of those outcomes came alive then the McCall pack better start running with their tails behind because she would make sure that they would suffer for hurting Derek who had been hurt before by other people.  
Derek doesn’t deserve this suffering, because he is the most sweet and caring person ever and he deserves much more pain. Her thoughts were pushed aside when she noticed that they have stopped, just when she was about to ask why they have stopped a howl of pain made stop at her tracks because it was Derek and Scott fighting.  
Derek's shirt was ripped with claws and blood soaking out of his body. None of his wounds are healing meaning that someone attacked him with a huge amount of wolfs bane. "No! Derek stop this. You are hurt. Scott are you happy now? Stop this right now." Screamed Stiles as tears started falling from her eyes. "Never, I won’t stop until this monster dies. In fact, the reason I brought you here is that you can see from your eyes the death of Derek Hale." Shouted Scott as he gave a final blow to Derek which made Derek fall to the ground.  
Stiles somehow managed to get free from the grip and immediately went to his side. She shook him and punched him to wake him up but he didn’t response whereas the rest of her pack came towards her and him when they saw their alpha dead everyone became upset. Erica and Lydia started crying whereas Jackson and Boyd tried to comfort them though they were trying hard not to cry also.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Derek finally dead? find out in this new chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is nearly finished.. thanks to those who commented, gave kudos, bookmarked this story.. means a lot to me

Meanwhile Scott felt and tasted victory, he had finally killed the enemy now the Hale land belongs to him and nobody else would dare to challenge him and steal his thunder. While he was busy celebrating, he didn’t notice a blue glow until he heard gasps from everyone. He turned around and saw in surprise and shock that Stiles was surrounded by a blue glow and her eyes turned into deep purple colour.  
She was chanting something in Latin that he couldn’t understand but he heard Lydia telling others that what Stiles was saying is that "You hurt my beloved, wind and the rest of nature elements hear my plea out help me destroy this wolf."  
Everyone watched as Stiles created a spell that was so powerful and Scott could hear Peter telling that she would make a wonderful emissary for the Hale pack. But how? How and when did Stiles become so powerful? Stiles was just a human who didn’t have any special powers but yet here she is creating something so powerful. He tried to get away from her suddenly because fear strike his senses and his wolf is telling him to escape from her as soon as possible. However, as he took one step backward she took a step forward towards with a magic aura and fury visible on her eyes. Suddenly, without much a warning she casted the spell on him and the rest of the McCall pack apart from Malia who has disappeared once she saw Stiles creating the spell. The Hale Pack watched her both with horror and awe as their pack mother and Alpha mate did something out of this world and they all wondered what could be the effects of the spell once the smoke cleared away.  
Meanwhile, while this all happening Peter took his nephew to the clearing where the rest of their pack was standing injured yet healing whereas Derek needed extra time to heal. Finally, the smoke cleared away and everyone held their breath but when they looked at the other pack there was not much difference to be seen so Erica asked the question that everyone had in their minds “Umm mom, what did you do to our enemies’? “I have taken away their werewolf abilities and made them forget that the supernatural exists. Moreover, I have made Scott forget the fact that he was once a werewolf, a True Alpha and finally my once best friend.” Replied Stiles as she turned around to face her pack but once she finished answering, she went towards Derek and chanted a spell that would heal his wounds and it worked thankfully. Before she could say anything, she fainted and the last thing she heard was everyone yelling her name.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Hale pack won, what is going to happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys rock, thanks for the kudos, comments and bookmarks for this story.. this is the second last chapter of the story and there is going to be the last chapter uploaded soon

When she woke up, she first noticed two things one she is at her own house and second her pack is hovering over her as she is going to faint again but none of them concerned her because she is busy wondering how on the earth her pack was able to get inside her house? Before the fight, she and her dad spread mountain ash to every corner of the house so not a single werewolf can enter her house and attack her father. " I broke the barrier so that way everyone can enter the house otherwise they would be feeling antsy not knowing your condition." said a voice that she haven't heard in a long while and it was none other than Danny. She quickly got up from the sofa despite the pack members trying to get her back to sofa so she can rest but she didn't want to instead she went straight towards him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"When did you came back and why wasn't I told about it"? she asked him as she hit him in the chest playfully and hugged him tightly. "Stiles, I promise you that I would give you answers to every single question you have in your mind right now. However, you need your rest now because according to your pack and overprotective mate you apparently used magic to stop the fight once for all and fainted." Replied Danny as he lead her to the sofa where she can rest for now. "Oh God, what happened in the fight"? asked Stiles because if she uses her magic heavily then everything becomes hazy. "You don't honestly remember"? asked Derek slowly wondering whether he should tell her everything about what happened. "I remember losing my temper and chanting a spell after that I don't remember much." said Stiles looking at each member of her pack hoping that they would tell her. "Well apparently you created a spell and you were different as if someone took over your body and you took away the McCall pack's abilities to shift into werewolves and made Scott and others forget that supernatural exists." Said Boyd. "What about Malia? I think she ran away." said Stiles. "She did ran away but Jackson and Parrish here caught up with her and that is where Danny showed up and together both of them took care of her. She is no longer our concern." Replied Erica as she and the rest of the pack gave the latter people proud looks.

Stiles was a little upset about that but she knew it was for the right reasons, she turned around to face Peter who has been quiet during the entire ordeal. "Peter, we are sorry after all she is your daughter." told Stiles hoping that he wouldn't lose control and fight with them. "Don't be sad, because recently I found out that Malia was not my daughter instead I have a son." replied Peter shocking including Derek because he didn't know about that and now he has a cousin. "Who is it Peter?" asked Isaac as the suspense was killing him and the rest of the pack. Instead of answering, he went towards the place where Jackson was standing and stood in front of him and said "Hello son." which shocked everyone including Jackson because he has given up on finding his real parents but here his real father is here right in front of him. They both hugged each other tightly and never letting go. There were tears flowing from their eyes including the rest of the pack as they hugged each other in happiness for their pack mate.

Once the father and son reunited, Peter turned around and faced his pack because there is something he wants to tell them for a long time. He had a lot of time to think about it during the time he spent in the mad house. "Now, I have been reunited with my son there is something I would like to say to all of you especially you Derek. First of all, I would like to say I am sorry for starting this mess and biting Scott, I was mad that time because I was much more concerned about haunting the Argents who are responsible for killing my and Derek's family and because of this madness I killed Laura. I tried to kill you Derek because I knew that you would be weak and not join me for that cause. Furthermore, Lydia I am truly sorry for what I have done you in order to come back to life and Stiles I am sorry for hurting you despite us being rocky allies in protecting the town. But now everything has changed a lot because we have a Hale pack that is becoming stronger day by day. Each individual of you has made me proud and I am pretty sure that Talia would be proud of you all including you Derek because you are a good Alpha. You have a mate in Stiles who is strong and has your back all the times. We might be a mismatched pack but who cares because each of us has their own strengths and weakness. I am confident and happy that Beacon Hills have protectors who is willing to protect this town from supernatural people and creatures who tries to disrupt the peace." said Peter and Stiles stood up and hugged him and said to him "We accept your apology after all we are family."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens after the war has ended?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of the story.. thanks to those who commented, gave kudos and bookmarked this story.. I had fun writing this story and I had both positive and negative comments in this story.. this chapter is dedicated to all my faithful readers..

Epilogue

5 Years Later

A lot has changed has changed over the course of years, the Hale Pack has expanded for Stiles and Derek has officially tied the knot and had at least five cubs whereas the rest of the pack members has married with their mates and made Stiles cry because they are her babies including Isaac, Derek also cried but later he would admit that he had something in his eyes it is ok they all know the truth. The pack members also has their own litter of cubs and whereas Peter is the adoring Uncle and the Sheriff is the Grandpa of all the cubs who occasionally babysits them when their parents are busy. 

Furthermore, Jackson was happy because he had reunited with his real father and now he has found a family who loves him more than anything else. He never thought it would be possible to have this much happiness and he found a perfect mother figure in Stiles because she stood up for him and gave him attention, care and love that he desperately needed from his adoptive parents but never got. But it is all in the past, he wouldn't exchange anything for the world. 

Moreover, it was found out that Danny had been in touch with Parrish who told him about what was happening and when he found out that things are getting ugly, he quickly bought a ticket and came back to the town he vowed would never return to but here he is happy with his life and spending quality time with his mate and their cub. Beacon Hills has been peaceful for the last years and when the time is right, Derek would train his eldest son to become the Alpha.

Lydia and Parrish are still together, Lydia is taking the world by storm with her genius mind whereas Parrish had become the Sheriff once John retired because according to him, he needs to spend quality with his grandchildren so that way he can spoil them. Stiles turns a blind eye whenever John gives the kids candy but sometimes gives him the evil eye because too much sugar causes the children to become hyperactive and nearly destroy the new house 

As for the former McCall pack, Scott moved somewhere far away from Beacon Hills and never came back whereas the young pack mates continued their high school education and graduated. As for Deaton, who was responsible for everything could be nowhere to be found when Lydia went to his clinic it was stated that the clinic was shut down forever. Stiles didn't mind though Derek occasionally found her crying for the loss of her former best friend but it doesn't matter anymore because she knew that she had lost him the moment he became the True Alpha. Right now, she and Danny are both the emissary of the Hale pack and other packs from around the world wouldn't dare to step a foot at Beacon Hills or try to make Derek angry because they all are scared of what Stiles would do to them since they all heard about what she did to the former McCall pack.

Derek never believed that he would find happiness because he thought that he was destined to die as an omega werewolf and a werewolf without a pack. However, he did make a pack with mismatched teens who had their own set of problems yet he trained them. There were times that the pack bond was almost broken but it didn't happen all because of Stiles who kept them together and made their pack bond stronger than ever before. It is hard to believe that this woman who is his wife and the mother of his cubs would be the same one whom he met years ago in the Hale land and so much has changed over the past years between them. He has a pack most notably he has a family in them. Cora had came back to join their pack because according to her despite being grateful for the other pack looking out for her, she would always belong to the Hale pack with her brother and uncle not to mention she found her mate in Isaac and they finally got hitched without any further delay.

Isaac cannot express his happiness in words because he was lead to believe that he was alone in this world and his dad would continue to abuse him without anybody noticing it. But it all changed, now he has three siblings and a parents figure and loving wife on top of that all his children. All the pack members agreed that that Derek had changed their life for the better and made them a part of family that would have each other's back. They have a sense of belonging in the pack because when they were humans they were considered loners and losers but now they have confident in themselves something they thought was never possible. He is also a mother's boy because he would help her in everything.

Erica and Boyd were happy and content with their life with their kids and the never ending growing Hale pack, they had become closer to Stiles and would always be there in her side whether they are out shopping or doing something else. If someone made fun of Stiles or told her something unpleasant then they are there to glare at the person. If Derek and Stiles have a silly old married couple argument almost every member of the pack would side with her and he would shake his head and tell her that she got everyone in the pack wrapped around her finger which is true. Whereas, Peter finally got the one thing he had desired the most: a family. He has found his son, got a pack that has forgave him for the past mistakes and loves him unconditionally. He also got a daughter in form of Stiles which is the best thing that has happened to Derek not to mention they have an easy ongoing bickering and full of sass bond between them. Peter had mended his ties with his nephew and niece also and for the first time in forever, he went to Laura's grave and told her the things that he wanted to say and ask for forgiveness. Stiles who went with him hugged him and let him cry and finally told him that Laura will forgive him and be proud of who he is now.

Later in the night, while the rest of the pack were fooling around in the backyard in the newly built Hale home, Derek was thinking while Stiles came towards him and he wrapped his hand around her and sat down together. After a while, Stiles asked him "what are you thinking about Der?" "I am thinking that this is a dream and if I wake up it might disappear forever." confessed Derek. "Ouch, that hurt." said Derek rubbing the sore place where Stiles pinched him. "I pinched you and you felt the pain meaning you are not dreaming. This is the real deal." said Stiles smirking at him.

In the end, each of the members of the pack got what they deserved and dreamed about. They all lived happily ever after until the end.


	26. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Hey guys.. this is to inform to all my readers and others that this story has a sequel now.   
Yes a sequel, its called "Forgetten You." I have uploaded the first three chapters of the story.. Enjoy reading


End file.
